Una carta,una respuesta
by 0Pablo1
Summary: Sonic a estado dias actuando raro ultimamente,el erizo se pone a pensar lo que siente por una vieja amiga,una pequeña charla hara dar cuenta al erizo que es...lo que siente por esa amiga.


**Sonic: Vamos...no te desanimes,estara bien.**

**Yo: Gracias Sonic.**

**Tails: Si,no hay que rendirse,¿recuerdas?**

**Yo: Recuerdo perfectamente Tails *sonrie* gracias.**

**Sonic y Tails: No hay de que amigo.**

**Bueno mi tercer fanfic,espero que lo disfruten amigos mios,cualquier critica o comentario lo acepto,soy un principiante asi que seria normal que tengo un error...bueno cambiando de tema,aqui esta el fic...**

**Una carta...una respuesta**

Una tarde tranquila en Gren Hill,un erizo azul descansaba comodamente sobre un arbol hasta que cierta voz chillona lo hizo interrumpir su descanso.

-¿Que quieres Amy?- Dijo algo frustrado.

-¡Prometiste salir conmigo Sonic!- Respondio enfadada.

-¡Nunca te prometi nada Amy!- Dijo impaciente.

-No me rendire,conseguire tu amor,Sonic the hedgehog- Respondio marchandose del lugar.

-Aun no entiendo que significa eso...- Dijo levantandose.-¿Que puedo hacer ahora?...¡Lo tengo! Ire a visitar a Tails- Dijo para encaminarse a la casa del zorro.

Mientras Sonic se dirigia a la casa de su amigo,se puso a pensar en los echos que pasaron desde hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba,no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas risas y lagrimas de felicidad por recordar los viejos tiempos,pero de repente un nombre hizo que se detenga lentamente.

-Sally...- Dijo el erizo azul con los ojos cerrados.

Sonic,despues de salvar a todos de Eggman,el y sus amigos decidieron seguir con sus propios caminos,al recordar ese nombre hizo que el erizo se sintiera raro.

-Mi corazon late muy rapido...¿Que me pasa?- Respondio llevandose una mano a su pecho.-Se lo preguntare a Tails,tal vez el sepa que me pasa- Dijo para correr a una velocidad supersonica a la casa del zorro.

En unos 5 segundos el erizo azul estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo.

-Toc,toc- Toco la puerta con rapidez.

-¡Voy!- Se escucho desde adentro de la casa.

-Toc,toc- Toco de nuevo la puerta con mas rapidez.

-Hola...¡Sonic!- Dijo el zorro para abrazar a su amigo.

-Hola hermano, ¿como estas?- Pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien,¿Y tu?- Contesto haciendoze a un lado.

-Estoy bien hermano- Dijo entrando a la casa.

-Que bueno, ¿Y dime,que te trae aquí?- Pregunto Tails.

-Que...no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano - Contesto enojado y ofendido.

-Eh...si puedes Sonic,solo preguntaba- Se disculpo el zorro.

-Tails,¿Puedo...preguntarte algo?- Pregunto el erizo con algo de pena.

-¡Claro Sonic!- Contesto alegremente.

-Estos dias,mi corazon esta latiendo mas rapido de lo normal,es como si quisiera saltar por los aires en cualquier momento- Dijo llevandose una mano hacia su pecho.

-Sonic...¿Te sientes raro cada vez que pasa?- Pregunto con duda.

-Si, ¿Porque?- Contesto preocupado.

-Creo que estas...enamorado- Dijo el zorro.

-¿Enamorado,que es eso? Respondio Sonic.

-Veras Sonic,cuando estas enamorado de alguien empiezas a ponerte un poco...desorientado en las cosas...- Explico Tails.

-No entiendo- Dijo confundido.

-Es decir...que sientes como si tu mente no analizara perfectamente las cosas o para que me entiendas mejor te pones algo...tonto- Finalizo Tails con una pequeña risa.

-Muy bien,entiendo a la perfeccion- Dijo Sonic acompañando la risa.

-Sonic...¿De quien estas enamorado?- Respondio Tails.

-Creo que...de Sally- Dijo Sonic sonrojado.

-Sally...hace mucho que no oigo ese nombre- Respondio sonriendo.

-Si...lo admito,¡Me enamore de Sally Acorn!- Dijo contento.

-Hay Sonic,no cambias nunca- Respondio con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces...¿como le digo que la quiero?- Dijo dudoso.

-No lo se Sonic,pero deja que tu corazon se encargue de todo- Respondio apoyando su mano en su pecho.

-Gracias Tails,siempre sabes que decir- Dijo haciendole coscorrones en la cabeza.

-No hay de que Sonic- Respondio riendo.

-Bueno,nos veremos despues Tails- Dijo soltandolo.

-¿Ya te vas?- Respondio triste.

-Tranquilizate,vendre luego,¿si?- Dijo mirandolo.

-Esta bien,no lo mandes a perder Sonic- Respondio preocupado.

-Tranquilo,aunque lo arruine...no me rendire- Dijo para salir de la casa a velocidad extrema-Tengo que saber... como decirselo- Dijo en su mente.

Unos 10 segundos despues Sonic llego a Emerald Beach para poder decidir que iba a hacer.

-Me pregunto,¿Que estara haciendo ahora?- Dijo mirando el atardecer.-Desearia que lo vieras conmigo Sally...- Respondio algo triste.

-¿Sonic?- Se oyo de lejos.

-¡Eh!,¿Quien es?- Dijo el erizo nervioso.

-¿Eres tu erizo?- Respondio un pequeño erizo de ojos anaranjados.

-Ah,eres tu Max,casi me matas del susto- Dijo llevando una mano a su pecho.

-Tranquilizate,ni que sea un fantasma- Respondio con una sonrisa.-Por cierto...¿Que haces aquí?

-Venia a observar la playa,ya sabes relajarme un poco- Dijo estirandose.

-Guau,una hermosa vista...no es asi- Respondio mirando el atardecer.

-Si...es un atardecer muy hermoso- Dijo asombrado por la belleza.

-Bueno Sonic,tengo que irme,estoy algo ocupado, ¿para otra si?- Responio despidiendose.

-Esta bien,adios Max...- Dijo despidiendolo con un abrazo.

-Adios amigo- Respondio saliendo de ahi.

-Bueno en lo que estaba,¿que puedo hacer?- Pregunto sentandose en la suave arena de la playa.-Si le regalo flores...no eso no,uff que dicil es...¡eh! Se me ocurrio algo, ¡le hare una carta!- Contesto victorioso.-Pero...¿Que escribo?...bueno mejor voy a casa para escribirla y entregarsela ahora- Respondio para irse corriendo de la playa a maxima velocidad.

Otros 10 segundos y Sonic llego a su casa,entro rapidamente y fue a su habitacion a escribir la carta para Sally.

-Querida Sally...no muy formal,Sally te escribo esto para decirte...si eso funcionara- Dijo escribiendo la carta rapidamente.

Unos media hora despues Sonic termino por fin la carta para Sally.

-¡Bien!, al fin la termine,entonces,a ir a entregarsela- Respondio para salir de su casa corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

Despues de 20 segundos,Sonic se detuvo en una pequeña pero acojedora casa de color anaranjado.

-Llege- Dijo para ir hacia la puerta- Toc,toc- Toco la puerta lentamente.

-¡Alla voy!- Se escucho una voz desde la casa.

-Sally...- Dijo el erizo en su mente.

-Pued...¿Sonic?- Respondio la ardilla mirandolo de pies a cabeza.

-En carne y hueso,Sally- Dijo Sonic.

-¡Sonic!- Respondio para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Heh,Sally sigues igual de cuando nos conocimos,¿recuerdas?- Dijo mirando a los ojos.

-Si...lo recuerdo,Sonikku- Respondio viendo sus ojos.

-Sally queria darte algo...- Dijo el erizo sacando la carta.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Esto- Contesto entregandole la carta.

-¿Una carta?- Dijo viendola fijamente.

-Leela- Respondio Sonic nervioso

-_Sally te escribo esta carta para decirte que te quiero...pero no en el sentido de la amistad,yo te amo,quisiera estar contigo el fin de mis dias,cuidarte y amarte para siempre,decearte buenas noches con un beso y un calido abrazo eterno hasta la mañana._

_Por siempre tuyo...Sonic The Hedgehog._

-Sonic...-Dijo la ardilla sonrojada.

-Te amo...Sally- Respondio Sonic sonrojado.

-Yo...yo...- Tartamudeo Sally.

-Tu ¿que?- Pregunto Sonic.

-Tambien te amo...Sonic- Finalizo Sally.

-Es...¿en serio?- Dijo Sonic felizmente.

-Si quieres saber si es verdad...- Respondio la ardilla acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Sally...te amo- Dijo Sonic cerrando los ojos.

-Shh,callate Sonikku- Respondio para besarlo profundamente en los labios.

-No puedo creer...que este pasando- Dijo en su mente.

Despues de ese largo beso,se separaron mirandose a los ojos tiernamente,mientras la luna los vigilaba desde abajo.

-Te quiero,Sonic- Dijo Sally abrazandose con este.

-Yo tambien, mi querida Sally- Respondio correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Me amaras por siempre?- Dijo alzando la vista.

-Eso esta echo...- Respondio para besarla de nuevo,a la luz de la luna.

**Fin...**

**Sonic: Ves no esta tan mal.**

**Yo: Tienes razon,aunque sera para los demas otra cosa...**

**Tails: Vamos no te desanimes amigo.**

**Yo: Esta bien,solo por ustedes.**

**Sonic y Tails: Que bueno.**

**Yo: Gracias por leer mi historia amigos,espero que les haya gustado. **

**Saludos desde Argentina a Todos.**


End file.
